


After

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wherever Wonderland took them.
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



The airship had plenty of interesting places to perch and watch, but there was no reason for Makenshi to be far from Kaze. 

Quietly, Kaze worked on replenishing his Soil collection, though neither of them had needed to fight. Perhaps it was really all over, finally. Though... What was lost was lost. They both knew that. 

Makenshi quietly slipped down from the pipes he'd claimed. 

Kaze looked up and gave him the slightest of smiles. 

"You're ready to leave, aren't you?" 

"Yes," Makenshi admitted. It had been nice, but... 

"Where will we go?" 

Makenshi shrugged. Wherever Wonderland took them. 

Together.


End file.
